User blog:Maopyon/Community Discuss on Getting a New Admin
Hi you guys. I'm Maopyon. Today I want to talk in a serious discussion with everyone in the community. This is urgent. By Wikia rules, we cannot change the status unless everyone participates. As we all know, There are 5 admins to this site. But there are 2 different types of admins: bureaucrat and sysop. Comparing to the real world, the bureaucrat would be like the CEO of this wikia site, while the sysop would be the people one level below them, but still look after the site, preventing them from trouble. As you can see, most of our admins have been inactive. Our most active admin is SweetS30, isn't a bureaucrat. Going over the topic of our inactive bureaucrats, Hikitty, who originally was a user who adopted this page from inactivity, deleted her account. In this site's stats, her last edit was in August of 2009. Neospace supposely logged in on July of 2012, but it was due to a minor error in number of staistics. Prior to that, his last edit was on October of 2009. Without a bureaucrat, we cannot add more admins to this site. And we cannot beg on SweetS30 too much. As we know, she has a personal life she's working on as well, as she's in her senior year of high school. She also have 2 other wikias that she's a founder of, which proves her huge amount of responsibilities. I went over wikia rules, and we can request wikia mods for another user to adopt this wiki and be granted as bureaucrat, since Neospaceblue has been MIA for over 60 days. Since this since has many active users, i'm required to have a discussion about it so that we can decide on the right candidate. We had so many problems lately, especially with the comment spams, the inappropriate edits on the Michishige Sayumi and Suzuki Airi pages, plus made pages that have to be deleted soon. Most of the important issues has been caused by unregistered users: and we can't even report them for spam nor banned them from this site. As of now, I want you guys to say your voices. Please post your views on this, as this is the future on this site. I want to see if you agree or not. I also want to see who do we nominate for the position. The candidate has to be an active user (made edits within the last 30 days), one who does edits regularly, one who is logs in to this site constantly, who has a large number of edits on this site, one who has a long time in this site, and one who is the most fit for this position. (I apologize for my poor grammar. ;A;) EDIT (2013.03.17): SweetS30 and SpookyVampy made contributions today, but still no activity from the Bureaucrats. EDIT (2013.03.22): I'm giving 24 more hours for nominations. After 3pm (PST), we will have are elected represenative. :3 EDIT (2013:03.24): Nominations are now closed. List on Bureaucrat Admin Candidates *SweetS30 (nominated by WonderBuono!, SpookyVampy) *'WonderBuono! (nominated by MomoFangirl, Riyu-Hime, SpookyVampy, Maopyon)' *Nina22 (nominated by MomoFangirl, SpookyVampy) *Maopyon (nominated by Mosumu4Ever, Riyu-Hime, SpookyVampy) Results We got our future representative. :D The members of this Wikia agreed to have WonderBuono! as our future bureaucrat admin! Now we only need to request a page adoption and we can finally lead closer into making this wikia into a better place. More Information *Help:User Access Levels Category:Blog posts Category:Help